


Besos De Café.

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Citasdecafé, M/M, No Smut, StarkerWeek2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Una página para conocer gente, encontrar a Tony Stark justo ahí y que te diera Match era lo mejor que pudiera pasarme en la semana. Además de tener una cita para tomar café, es tan cool.





	Besos De Café.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \- One shot para el reto StarkerWeek2018  
> \- Peter 20 Tony 51  
> \- Historia 100% mía.  
> \- Si, hablo de Tinder con la pagina para conocer gente XD

**Peter Parker.**

Es la tercera vez que miro mi atuendo frente al espejo preguntándome si es el indicado realmente, faltaba como media hora para que llegara el momento en el que mirare al que ha sido mi ídolo y crush en el mundo de la ciencia, quien sabe a cuantas Expo Stark no he ido a escucharlo debatir sobre tantas cosas sobre sus proyectos, cada vez que lo miro de lejos no puedo evitar derretirme en mi asiento por esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre porta, su perfecta mandíbula, su sarcasmo que casi nadie entiende, maldición si solo las fotos de Amsterdam donde salía solo en Bloomers me hacían enloquecer.

 

El toque de mí puerta hizo que reaccionara, luego vi el cuerpo de May entrar con una débil sonrisa casi forzada. Al momento que le conté sobre la salida con Stark ella no dudo en decirme su inconforme postura pero que no me lo negaría ya que estaba demasiado grande como para saber que hacía, ella me miro impresionada por mi atuendo.

 

\- ¿Me veo mal? - Lloriquee paranoico.

 

\- Te vez perfecto, Peter.

 

Su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja al verme. Tampoco era para tanto en realidad, me había puesto unos pantalones ajustados que realmente remarcaban más de lo que yo desearía, unos tenis converse y una camisa de manga corta con cuello en forma "V." Ella alarmada miro su reloj, me miro una ultima vez y se paro de puntitas para besar mi frente.

 

\- Me voy, se hace tarde para el trabajo. Llega temprano Benjamín sino me avisas al celular si pasa algo.

 

\- Claro, May. Solo sera un café.- Intente despreocuparla aunque me muera de los jodidos nervios.

 

\- Ajá como digas.

 

Comentó burlona saliendo del cuarto robando de mi parte un bufido combinado con una risa, realmente estaba nervioso tanto por el hecho de que es un café con Tony Stark que como el hecho de su pasado como Playboy, ¿Quién no me asegura que solo quiere usarme e irse? Despejé mis pensamientos, tomé las llaves, mi móvil, mi cartera y ya iba a salir por mi puerta cuando recibí un mensaje de texto o más bien dos.

 

"Anthony: Hey chico ya casi nos vemos, loco ¿no?   
Anthony: Definitivamente sigo pensando que me engañas diciendo que eres mayor, luces bastante joven."

 

Solté una risita.

 

"Peter: De todas formas sigue en pie, ¿no? Deja de quejarte o te dará un ataque XD"

 

Con una mochila tipo bandolera metiendo todo lo que había tomado anteriormente salude al vecino que vive al costado que iba saliendo a pasear a su perro, baje las escaleras de los departamentos con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Suerte que el mayor me había dejado escoger a mí el lugar, escogiendo el Starbucks que esta cerca de mis departamentos, ¿no es genial?

 

Llegué al lugar y por un momento pensé que habían cerrado cuando llegue ya que estaba solo, por lo regular el lugar estaba casi lleno así que me extraño. Camine hasta la puerta jalando, cerrado, toque la ventanilla y los trabajadores de adentro no se percataron de ello, estaba apunto de mandar un mensaje a Anthony pero primero sentí unas manos en mis ojos,  _acosador_.

 

Golpee con mi codo hacia atrás, este retrocedió, tomé su muñeca y lo jale haciendo que cayera dando un giro 360° hasta el piso, solo escuche el quejido dolido de un hombre y estuve apunto de golpear con mi mano cuando vi su rostro y me puse pálido.

 

\- ¡Anthony! - Me escandalice tomando su mano y ayudando a que se levantara a duras penas.- ¡Perdóname, por favor! Realmente lo siento, es solo que han habido noticias sobre un acosador que ronda la cuadra y...

 

\- Solo recuérdeme no hacerte enojar, niño.- Se quejo frotándose la espalda, reí apenado.

 

\- Cerraron, tendremos que ir a otro lugar.- Hice un ligero puchero que por una extraña razón siempre los hago desde pequeño.

 

\- No cerraron, lo aparte. No puedo estar en un lugar público sin....

 

\- ¡ES TONY STARK! - Gritó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos. 

 

\- Sin que eso pase.

 

Mire que un trabajador abre la puerta dejándonos entrar a ambos volviendo a cerrar el Starbucks, luego puso como cerrado el letrero de la puerta. Anthony y yo fuimos al lugar más apartado en la parte los sillones, justo en la esquina. Básicamente estaba una mesa cuadrada  y en esta por el lado de la pared tiene un sillón en forma de "L" para que los comensales puedan disfrutar de la convivencia de mejor forma, bueno estábamos justo en la esquina de esa L.

 

Justo cuando nos sentamos pude ver que su traje quedo arruinado por la tierra de la acera y me torne rojo de la cara, Genial Peter acabas de golpear a Tony Stark. Lo mire a los ojos, ciertamente tengo cierta inclinación por esa parte pues puedo mirarlos durante horas como en un trance, tanto que aveces no me doy cuenta de ello, el mayor me sonrió levemente.

 

\- Y bien... ¿Qué se siente salir a una cita con Tony Stark? - Bastante egocéntrico.

 

\- Lo mejor de salir a la cita con Anthony Stark es que le di una paliza.- Contraataqué y este rió.

 

\- Me agarraste desprevenido, es solo eso.- Alce una ceja divertido.- Esta bien, me rindo me deje ganar.

 

\- Ajá, haré como que no intentas ocultar tu ego.- Mire los menúes que estaban en la mesa, al parecer nos iban a atender a la mesa, eso es nuevo.

 

\- Puedo ponerte de rodillas si quiero, Peter.- Por lo profunda que fue su voz puedo jurar que ya no hablaba sobre lucha. Sonreí ampliamente.

 

\- Inténtalo,  _abuelo_.- Le guiñe un ojo.- Haber quien termina de rodillas hacia quien.- Anthony iba a decir algo cuando un chico llegó.

 

\- Disculpen, mi jefe me esta acosando diciendo que pidan algo.- Dijo un chico no más de dieciséis años con las mejillas rojas mirando a Anthony.- No quiero molestarlos pero en serio el esta de mal humor.

 

\- Supongo que déjame veo, pero para que no te diga nada dile que  _Howart Schuzt_  me hace un favor de mantener esto cerrado cuanto yo quiera.

 

Tosí levemente por aquello, era el nombre del dueño de la franquicia. El chico se sonrojo aun más cuando Anthony lo miro directamente a los ojos, adolescencia, tan fugaz que la recuerdo, ahora no salgo de exámenes de la universidad, trabajo y mi vida social depende de una página para conocer gente en Internet. Recuerdo cuando tenía la edad del chico estaba como el vuelto loco como él por Tony Stark y mírame, ahora tengo una cita con el con total privacidad.

 

\- Yo si sé que pedir, me traes por favor un Frappuccino de unicornio y un pastel de chocolate.- Escuche la risa estrepitosa del millonario.- ¡Tengo un diente dulce! No puedo evitarlo, amo el azúcar. 

 

\- No dije nada.- Alzo sus manos a la defensiva.- Entonces a mi me traes un café del día doble le pones crema y sin azúcar.

 

El chico asintió varias veces corriendo a la cocina y yo reí un poco la verdad, voltee a ver a Anthony y este me miraba bastante hasta el momento del cual me ruborice un poco, pero ¿Quién no se ruborizaría con este hombre mirándote de esa forma? El que diga yo es hipócrita. Tan solo miren esa frescura que a pesar que te mire como un idiota igualmente te encanta como esta en su trance.

 

\- Cuéntame algo de ti, sabes... no quiero saber lo que dice la gente o los medios, dime de tu.

 

\- Bueno, además de que tengo casi el doble de tu edad...- Le golpee el brazo.- Bien, tuve un pequeño romance con Pepper Potts y hasta ahora es mi única pareja romántica que he tenido. Tengo traumas paternales, no se que hacer con tanto dinero realmente así que prácticamente la mitad de mi fortuna se va en caridad a becas o gente que lo necesite, tuve la oportunidad de ser un héroe pero deje el traje de hierro en el taller dejando este lindo adorno, es lindo, ¿no? - Se abre el saco dejando ver a través de la camisa blanca un azul esmeralda.- Mi mejor amigo es de la milicia, odio los animales, solo los gatos me gustan, solo me gusta la playa lo demás de la naturaleza que se joda y amo lo amargo.- Alzo sus hombros.- Te toca, sabelotodo.

 

\- Tengo beca completa en el MIT para transferirme el año que entra gracias a una de las becas de Stark Industries graciosamente, vivo con mi tía que te cortaría las pelotas si me lastimas.- Tony rodó los ojos.- Siempre he admirado tu trabajo con los avances de la tecnología, el dinero jamás ha sido algo importante en mi vida, siempre suelo ser honesto o eso  intento realmente, nunca he tenido una relación seria....

 

\- Espera, ¿Qué? - Me interrumpió.- ¿Jamás has tenido pareja? - Negué.- Oh por Dios, dime tu edad ahora mismo.

 

\- Ya te lo dije veinte años, digamos que jamás atraje a nadie y bueno no sabían que soy homosexual, siempre me molestaban en el colegio, mi mejor amigo esta en una escuela de animación en San Francisco y hace un año que no lo miro. Mi mejor amiga esta en España de intercambio con una escuela comunista. Suelo tener escuela, de la escuela al trabajo y del trabajo a mi casa, no soy muy social en realidad así que por eso jamás he tenido pareja.

 

\- ¿Primer beso? - Me sonroje y negué.- Eres como una masa moldeable Peter.- El mayor jadeo impresionado.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres con... - El me miro irónico a los ojos, caí en cuenta de sus dobles intenciones.

 

\- No me malinterpretes, en serio me atraes, tu inteligencia y tu forma de escribir las cosas correctamente enamoran.- Bromeó con lo último.- Pero si lo pongo desde esta perspectiva puedes ponerte en mi lugar.- Dijo algo emocionado y me reí. El chico dejo las ordenes y volvió a la cocina con rapidez.

 

\- Bueno, Anthony.- Tomé mi bebida en manos, acerque mi boca al popote y absorbí la bebida tragándola.-  _Moldeame_.

 

\- Maldición niño, no digas esas cosas en público.- Se consterno.

 

\- ¿Cuál público? - Alce la ceja gracioso tomando mi tenedor partiendo un pedazo de pastel comiendo de este.- Prácticamente estamos solos, Anthony.

 

\- Dime Tony.- Aligero la conversación queriendo evitar el tema.

 

\- Me gusta Anthony, suena más...- Relamí mis labios limpiando el chocolate que había quedado en ellos mirando con una sonrisa grande a los ojos del genio.- Sexy, ¿no crees?

 

\- S-supongo.- El mayor bebió más rápido de su café amargo que supongo que estaba acostumbrado. Definitivamente lo estoy poniendo nervioso.

 

\- Bueno, como sea.- Seguí comiendo del pastel dando lamidas al chocolate que lo cubría encima robando la mirada de Anthony sobre mi.- Y dime, ¿Por qué no has tenido más relaciones? Es decir, sé que eres demasiado apuesto como para estar soltero, tu me entiendes.- Sonreí de lado.

 

\- Bueno, no quería una relación.- No lo pensó mucho y al parecer estaba empezando a poner su compostura.- Aunque luego de ver esa sonrisa tan adorable que tienes me dieron ganas de tenerla para que solo seas mío.- El mayor se acerco a mi un poco al mismo tiempo que su mano estaba en mi mejilla empezando a acariciarme. Suspire recargando mi rostro en su mano.

 

\- Bueno.- Me mordí el labio inferior eliminando la distancia entre ambos.- Yo solo quiero que tus ojos me miren a mi así que estaríamos a mano, ¿no crees? - La distancia era casi mínima y mis manos ya estaban en su pecho entre ambos.

 

\- Definitivamente.

 

Ambos no pudimos con la tensión, juntamos nuestros labios primero como algo tierno, dando pequeños besos entre los dos, separando solo nuestros labios de a poco y volver a juntar ambos pares. Pero Tony labio mis labios cerrados con una sonrisa.

 

\- Abre los labios, niño.

 

Y eso hice, abrí mis labios y cerré mis ojos, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron sentí como su viscosa lengua se introdujo de mi boca de una forma nada desagradable, ahí fue cuando los sabores del amargo café y del dulce Frappuccino intercalaron dando un sabor espectacular haciendo mi cuerpo estremecer, no me dí cuenta cuando yo tenía mis manos en su nuca jalando hacia mi intentando buscar más contacto y Anthony tenía sus manos en mi cintura apretando son fuerza contra su cuerpo. En un trance el mayor bajo los besos a mi cuello y solté un gemido leve por la sensación de la presión de estos sobre mi sensible piel pero hubo algo que me hizo reaccionar del lugar.

 

\- Anthony... Ah! Espera... aun estamos en el café por el amor Dios.

 

Sin embargo mis manos no lo separaron, mi cuerpo no lo negó y sentí sus manos bajar hacia mi retaguardia con deseo, lloriquee cuando sentí como amasaba mi culo. Luego de eso se separo. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, estaba jadeando, tenía un calor del demonio, definitivamente tenía una que otra marca en mi cuello y un rostro completamente lascivo en este momento. Se separo de mi cuello más no de mi cuerpo abrazando mi cintura, se acerco a mi oído.

 

\- Esto solo es una pequeña prueba de quien estará de rodillas, Parker.- Ronroneo victorioso.

 

Sonreí de lado, tome su saco y le plante un último beso luego de separarme, tomar su mano y llevarlo al departamento que esta a unas cuadras de todas formas, May trabajará toda la noche y hoy será divertido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Extra:_ **

\- Bien, se supone que solo íbamos a tomar café.- Inquirió divertido el genio.- Pero no me quejo, ahora puedo decir que eres mió.

 

\- Esto me dolerá mañana, ¿cierto? - Dije tapando mi cara.

 

\- Yo no fui el que dijo: "Oh~ Tony! Mas! Se mas rudo! Follame!" - Este imitó los gemidos. Yo me puse rojo.- Uno no tiene la culpa, Peter.- Se carcajeo.

 

\- ¿Tenías que ser tan idiota, Stark? - Hice un puchero.

 

\- Bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Pero hay que aclarar que eres mió ahora, mi pareja, mi chico, nadie te toca.- Tony agarro mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

 

\- Oh, lastima. Y pensé que solo era un acoston.- Dije bromeando, este mordió cuello fuerte y gemí.- Perdón.

 

\- Mio.

 

\- Tuyo.

 

Nos besamos lentamente.


End file.
